


An Ordinary Night

by Annie_Mars



Series: You've Yet to Have Your Finest Hour [1]
Category: Bohemian Rhapsody (Movie 2018), Queen (Band)
Genre: Anal Sex, Foursome - M/M/M/M, Gangbang, M/M, Multi, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Polyandry, Roger with a vagina, Vaginal Sex
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-16
Updated: 2019-05-16
Packaged: 2020-03-06 04:20:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,025
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18843529
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Annie_Mars/pseuds/Annie_Mars
Summary: 双性婊子罗杰泰勒，想把乐队成员的阴茎都塞进自己的身体。





	An Ordinary Night

 

“噢该死的，你们要搞能不能到房间去？我和John还在楼下做苦力！”Brian走到二楼才懂了为什么在楼下听到Roger的呻吟声会有那么大，他和贝斯手还在楼下收拾着派对的残局，他们亲爱的主唱和鼓手就在楼梯转角小客厅的沙发上搞在了一起。金发的家伙坐在另一个人大腿上，听到吉他手不和谐的声音时把脸藏进了Freddie的脖颈，呻吟声也被他自己压了下来。这倒是挺不寻常的，Brian注意到了Roger的动作，以前他被人撞到正在乱搞的时候才不会害羞，只会叫得更浪更大声。

“他怎么了，Fred？”Brian直接问了，他才不在意面前的画面是不是太过私人，反正他们三个都操过那个下面长着两个洞的金发婊子，谁还会在乎看到自己空闲的时候是其他的谁在填满那个永远湿着的、不知满足的穴？有的时候，观看Roger的性爱反而是他们的乐趣所在。“亲爱的，他害羞了。”Freddie像摸他的猫一样抚弄着脖子上的金发，在听到Roger喷在自己皮肤上的一句脏话时笑了起来，Brian惊讶地挑起眉毛。

“我刚刚说服了他，”主唱露出自己得意的笑容，看着面前的吉他手，Brian瞬间就懂了他的意思，“他同意了我们可以一起来！”怀里的Roger发出了不满的叫声，一口咬住他的脖子，却被Freddie一巴掌拍在屁股上挤出了一声呻吟。

“乖一点小老虎，Bri正盯着你呢，给他看看你漂亮的屁眼，让他知道你为他做了什么。”Freddie在Roger的耳边轻轻地说，捏住了他一侧的臀瓣，臀肉被挤在指缝里，Roger对他翻了翻眼睛，自己掰开了另一边，露出了湿漉漉的后穴。Brian差点被自己的口水呛住，现在他能看到Freddie的阴茎埋在Roger那个不应该出现但又美得不可思议的阴道里，而他的后穴已经完全被准备好了，穴口随着身体的呼吸而开合着。

“操你的，Brian，你就打算一直站那儿看吗？”Roger的羞耻心让他对Brian的磨磨唧唧更加厌烦，他不喜欢把自己不正常的秘密暴露给别人看，扭回头狠狠地瞪着吉他手，“你要是不来就叫Deaky上来，他可比你麻利多了！”

情欲让Roger这张恼怒的脸更加诱人，Brian绝不会放弃这个机会，他的阴茎在裤子里快要爆炸，现在它非常需要Roger温暖湿润的后穴的慰藉，像操一个不知羞耻的妓女一样操他们的金发鼓手，直到他除了浪叫以外什么都不会。

Brian走到沙发旁时Freddie已经抱着Roger躺好了，金发的那个撑着自己又朝Brian撅起屁股。Brian解开裤子，撸了两把自己的阴茎，他摸了摸身前Roger湿漉漉的后穴，把那些流到外面的黏糊糊液体抹在自己的柱体上。“这么多水，Rog，你怎么越来越骚，一个人满足不了你了吗？”Brian把龟头顶在入口，慢慢地插进去，他们不经常使用Roger后面的洞，他要温柔对这里一点。

但Roger不喜欢温柔，他咬着牙说那是润滑剂，然后又挑衅地问Brian到底进来了没。看着面前Roger欲求不满的脸，Freddie笑了起来，他喜欢他们的鼓手总是知道怎么惹他的男孩们生气，也知道怎么利用这个达到自己的目的。Brian在他的屁股上扇了两下，Roger最喜欢这个了，Freddie感受到他绞紧了肉穴，他们都叫出了声。

“快他妈的动一动！”情欲让Roger的声音更沙哑也更诱人，Brian开始挺胯把自己送进Roger的身体，一次比一次更深入，直到他顶到身前的臀瓣，Roger发出了满足的呻吟。Freddie也在他身下动了起来，跟着Brian的节奏插进他滑腻紧致的阴道，在他们这样的关系已经开始了快一年之后，这个本不属于男性的器官还是可以轻松地吸出他的灵魂。

前后两个穴都被填满的快感像潮水一样随着抽插的节奏冲刷着Roger，他仰着脖子大声地叫着，喘气的样子就像是被快感掐住脖子快要窒息。Freddie啃着他的胸口和锁骨，Brian在他背后留下一串吻痕，Roger从来没觉得自己的生命如此充实满足。

“刚才是有人叫我了吗？”John的声音从楼梯上传来，等到他看清了他的三个男孩们在做的事，他笑了起来，“还好我没有喝太多酒，或许我现在加入也不迟？”

“Deaky…过来……”下身的抽插没有停，Roger的命令也被撞得破碎，但他还是在John走到他旁边的时候就拉下了他的裤子。充血的阴茎弹了出来蹭过他的脸，前液在他脸上划过亮晶晶的一道，他握住发烫的柱身，抬着眼睛看他的Deaky，红了眼眶的蓝眼睛里全是欲望，John摸了摸他的脸颊，“Rog，做吧，你知道我喜欢什么。”

Roger很喜欢John，他喜欢做John喜欢的事，在床上尤其如此。他艳红的嘴唇吻了吻滴着前液的头部，就把它含进了嘴里，他努力地吸着那根阴茎，还分出一只手来揉弄底下的囊袋。显然Brian和Freddie不满John夺走了Roger更多的注意，他们更大幅度的动作让他差点被呛住。John抓着他的头发大声地喘着气，不得不承认Roger对他太好了，好到愿意把他吞到最深，心甘情愿被过多的快感和咸腥的液体呛到。他拽着手里凌乱的金发离开了Roger温暖湿润的口腔，他蓝眼睛的天使喘着气疑惑地望着他，他只能如实供述“你再这样我就要射了，宝贝，”他把手伸到Roger和Freddie中间去摸Roger可怜地流着水的阴茎，“我想先让你射出来。”

这已经变得很容易，三根阴茎的插入帮助他甚至不需要什么技巧就让Roger尖叫着射在了自己手里，甚至有几滴还溅到了Freddie的胸毛上。这样的高潮让他无法控制地收缩着自己的穴道，挤压着身体里的阴茎，Freddie叫着他的名字射在了他身体里，Brian倒是抽出来射在了他留下猩红吻痕的后背上，Roger脱力地倒在Freddie的身上，等到灵魂再次回到身体里，他想起来了他的Deaky。John正饶有兴趣地看着男孩们的高潮，抚摸着自己，Roger却翻下沙发趴到他两腿之间，再次含住了原本就沾着他口水的阴茎。每次他吞到最深，John都能感受到喉口的收缩，这样的深喉显然有些太过了，射精的欲望越来越明显，那张嘴却吸得越来越紧，直到他喘着粗气射进Roger漂亮的嘴里，他的小鼓手才满足的爬起来倒在了他怀里。

现在他们四个都是一团糟，过多的体液让每个人都变得黏糊糊，但没有人站起来去清洗自己，Roger在John的怀里躺着，跟他轻轻地接吻，Freddie拉着他一只手，Brian的脚背摩挲着他的小腿，他们拥有这么一个美妙的天使，没有人想放开他。


End file.
